This invention relates to a roller mechanism for a lottery ticket machine, particularly to one capable to clamp a lottery ticket between two patterns provided on outer surfaces of two rollers and to increase friction to effectively prevent the lottery ticket from being pulled out when the lottery ticket is pulled by external force, thus preventing a lottery ticket from being stolen by means of a simple structure.
Nowadays, common conventional anti-steal device for a lottery ticket machines shown in FIG. 1 includes a main roller 10, a one-way ratchet wheel 11 positioned by one side of the main roller 11, a control plate 12 provided by the ratchet 11 and having one end combined with a shaft as a pivot to swing and the other end contacting a plate 16 of a motor 15, and a pawl 17 provided to to engage with one of teeth of the ratchet 11.
When a lottery ticket is pulled by external force, the main roller 10, the shaft 18, gears 19, 190 transmit the force of the lottery ticket which is pulled to let the plate 16 to swing with the shaft 18 as a fulcrum and drive the motor 15, with the end of the plate 16 contacting the control plate 12 which is moved upward, with the control plate 12 swinging up with the shaft 13 as a fulcrum to force the pawl 17 to engage the one-way ratchet 11. Then the lottery ticket is prevented from being pulled out.
However, this conventional roller mechanism is too complicated with many components so as to cause difficult assembly, much disorder and high cost.